


宅魚日常

by xziee223



Series: [clarkjay]超人與魚 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 如果還有其他的人魚日常，也會收到這裡，可以當作全都不連貫的短篇





	1. Chapter 1

大概是找不到人魚尾樂高的怨念下的產物

雖然文內完全沒提到樂高

★對公仔不是很有研究，可能會有誤……

\---------------------------------

 

　　人類世界的多采多姿是Jason決定認識人類之前都沒有想過的，可是相對於活生生的人（食）類（物），他還是對二次元裡頭的比較有興趣。

　　這有時候會讓Clark陷入該不該明說的糾結裡頭，例如在高譚的那間蝙蝠漢堡，Jason已經在櫃台結帳十分鐘了，但絕對不是人魚對結帳流程有什麼問題，而是……

 

　　「我不要這個。」人魚對著他點的兒童餐說。

　　「你點的的確是兒童餐。」帶著粗糙蝙蝠面具的年輕店員不耐煩地說。

　　「我知道，可是我不想要了。」遞出他的收據，「我要退貨。」

　　「這已經是你點第十五次兒童餐第十五次退貨！」

　　「你們門口又沒規定不能這麼做。」

　　「聽著，我們沒人惹你，」店員差點吼了出來，「如果你想鬧，去別的地方鬧！」

 

　　Clark知道Jason在做什麼，人魚想要的是兒童餐的玩具，……可是這次 **蝙蝠** 漢堡，『超人公仔』是非常稀少的，每次店員退出來的餐點附贈玩具盒都不是他要的，Jason能用聲納判斷裡頭到底是什麼，十五次裡頭已經把蝙蝠家幾乎跑光三輪了……

 

　　「你要我去別的地方也要把錢退給我！」Jason理直氣壯地瞪著他。

 

　　Clark憂喜參半地走過去，一想到他的人魚為了超人公仔大鬧速食店，他不知道要高興還難過才好……

　　「Jay，還好嗎？」他溫柔的問。

　　「 **不好！！** 」Jason與店員同時吼了出來。

　　「我們來看看是出了什麼問題……」超人當然知道是什麼問題，可是在他眼中店員基本上沒有什麼錯……

　　「我們出餐速度快到可已讓他十分鐘內點餐退餐15次，我不認為我們有什麼問題！」店員手環胸叫道，要不是現在不是吃飯時間，他才沒時間跟人這樣耗！

　　「 **可是這不是我要的！** 」

　　「 **你要的就是這個！** 」

　　見Jason跟店員都快隔著櫃台打起來了，Clark向後拉了一點自己的男友，突然覺得自己的出場一點作用也沒有，只是燃起更大的火罷了……

 

　　「我要的是左邊第三排那一盒！！」

　　「兒童餐的 **玩具** 不能指定——」

　　「我指定的 **不是玩具是盒子** ！！」

　　「……」操，真有道理，啊不、不能被說服，「盒子外觀都一樣，你指定盒子根本沒用！！」

　　「有沒有用我自己能判斷！」

 

　　Clark再次往後拉了一點氣嘟嘟的Jason，「麻煩你，給他那盒吧……」

 

×

 

　　其實Jason可以靠歌聲蠱惑店員讓他聽自己的，可是就像超人不能因為自己力大無窮遇到破事就砸了這間店那樣，人魚也很努力不對普通人類使用他的超能力，——只是他還不會溝通而已。

 

　　現在他們坐在靠窗的位置，Jason哼著小調拆那盒他指定的盒子，心情轉好跟剛剛在櫃台前糾結十五分鐘的判若兩人；而Clark則負責幫他吃掉還熱騰騰的食物。

　　「我那天跟你一起來高譚出差，」Jason撕開盒子貼口，「那天剛好沒有霧，太熱了我就戴著B給我的裝備出門買食物，然後剛好在便利商店裡頭撂倒幾個商店搶匪。」

　　「我怎麼不知道這件事？！」Clark拿著漢堡的手抖一下，「等等，你靠的是拳頭？」

　　「我在陸地上手不會無力，當然靠拳頭，」Jason拿出盒子裡頭包裝的黑色塑膠袋，「他們剛好走到我面前，拿的又是假槍，所以……嗯……我就被列入英雄團隊裡頭了～」撕開塑膠袋，一隻紅色的公仔慢慢的落到人魚手中……

 

　　但那不是超人。

 

　　是紅頭罩……

 

　　Bruce給Jason的本來是藍色有尖耳朵的頭盔，可他不太想跟蝙蝠家長得那麼像，自顧自把耳朵啃掉還噴上紅色的漆，自己取名叫做紅頭罩……

　　是比蝙蝠俠還更都市傳說的英雄……只在高譚露臉大概一次或者兩次——居然有他的公仔！？

 

　　「我以為你要的是超人——」Clark倒抽一口氣。

　　「我要超人幹嘛？」Jason炫耀似的讓紅頭罩公仔在桌上站好，「這是我耶村民A～」

　　「我#$*^……」悔恨地趴到桌上去。

　　Jason咯咯咯的笑著，用紅頭罩的公仔戳戳頹喪的男友的黑髮，「我要超人的話我會去公仔店買。」

　　「那不能吃，Jason……」拉奧，請把他剛剛看Jason為超人鬧事的感動還來。

　　「我想口感不太好～」Jason拿過可樂吸了一口，「快把東西吃一吃我們去公仔店！」

　　「……」Clark鏡片底下的藍眼睛望向把紅頭罩公仔收進盒子裡頭的Jason，「你要去買超人公仔？」

　　「可以擺一塊啊，找個高度不會差太多的，我們可以放在玄關或B建給我的那間的玄關，我不想理你的時候就可以讓紅頭罩背對超人～」

　　Clark笑了出來，「你絕對不會不想理我，親愛的，我是你的完美食材。」

　　「真可惡，早知道就不告訴你，都恃寵而驕了！」

　　「那是我的榮幸。」

 

×

 

　　Jason對二次元的情感投射跟對三次元的情感投射不太一樣，像有時候Clark還是會看到Jason去弄沉現代海盜的船，然後開開心心放他們淹一會兒再叫英雄聯盟的人來救；如果當時Jason心情不好，他還會請一群鯊魚在載浮載沉的海盜們旁邊繞著圈。

 

　　對二次元的圖像，他的情感反而是比較正面的，即使OnePiece是一群海盜的故事，也不會讓他感到不舒服。

 

　　Jason蹲在公仔店裡頭的壓克力櫃子下方，目不轉睛地盯著一尊人魚盯很久了，——都一樣是人類憧憬的存在，比起迪○尼的小美人魚，不知為何他反而能接受OnePiece的人魚。

 

　　「Jay，超人在那邊……」超人有點尷尬，他以為他男友真的是來看超人公仔的呢……

　　「噢，可是你看這個，是紅色魚尾的人魚。」

　　Clark也蹲到他旁邊去，他有點擔心Jason會腿酸，可是目前看來沒什麼問題。

 

　　那是白星的公仔，一尾巨大的紅色人魚，說是紅色，尾巴的部份是紅與粉紅相間；她手心上捧著紅色上衣、藍色短褲的Luffy。

 

　　「是啊，怎麼了嗎？」

　　「只要發揮一點想像力她手上那個就是超人了。」

　　「完全兜不上啊！」

　　「如果我有那樣的奶子跟那個顏色的頭髮，那就是我了～」

　　「不，Jay，醒醒——你要的超人在旁邊。」

　　Jason看過去，看著超人挺拔的公仔卻不自覺地嘆了口氣，「我現在想要雄性人魚的公仔。」

　　Clark真想把男友揉進自己懷中，「很抱歉雄性人魚並不符合人類的夢想。」

　　「可是符合氪星人的，」Jason睨了他一眼，「Kara也超～喜歡我的！」不甘心地從地上起來。

　　「只有兩位的族群無法刺激經濟發展。」

　　「哼，真現實！」

　　就跟壞消息的新聞更有人看一樣，Clark無法反駁。

 

　　Jason看著兩尊超人公仔在猶豫，他盯著它們，拿起又放下，仔細檢查每一個細痕跟皺摺。

　　「嗯……」Jason看看左手上那隻跟紅頭罩一樣站得直直的超人公仔，再看看右手上抓著紅色披風、雙手臂向上微彎的超人公仔。

　　「作工都蠻好的嘛……」到底是人類想像力太好，還是超人離凡間太近，近幾年的超人公仔都跟真正的超人越來越像。

　　「嗯。」Jason胡亂應了一聲。

 

　　突然一個細微的尖叫聲闖入Clark敏銳的耳中，「Jay，我離開一下。」

　　「嗯。」Jason點了個頭，見怪不怪，他男友老是需要暫離。

 

　　Clark阻止了一場電車越軌事件後回到公仔店，想要尋找在超人公仔櫃前的Jason，然而他的男友不在櫃前猶豫，而是在結帳台。

 

　　他買了三尊，白星POP跟那兩個他都猶豫的超人公仔。

 

　　「天吶……」他又倒抽了一口氣，「Jason，你錢有帶夠嗎？」

　　「嗯，我付現金。」

　　「你帶了這麼多現金在身上！？」

　　「我不知道要帶多少，就都帶了。」青年爽朗地笑著。

　　「都帶了是帶多少……」

　　「別糾結過去，村民A，我沒手了～」Jason抱著兩尊超人公仔，已經沒有辦法再騰出手抱顯然盒子更大的白星POP。

　　Clark傻愣愣地替他抱了白星POP，但外型上Clark反而更像個阿宅，黑框眼鏡格子裝，單車、單眼、單身……呃，不，後面三個他都沒有。

 

★

 

　　如Jason所說，他把紅頭罩公仔跟站得直直的超人公仔放在玄關，並沒做其他擺設，就只是放在一起；反倒是Clark看見了，讓部份關節可動的紅頭罩公仔做出跟超人牽著手的動作。

 

　　大POP白星則放在電視櫃旁邊的玻璃櫃裡頭，最後彎著手抓著披風的超人公仔，被放在臥室的床頭櫃上。

　　孤單的一隻超人。

 

　　Clark發現Jason坐在床上看它看一下，就拿下紅色鏡片的眼鏡，來到自己身邊進行他的啃咬動作。

 

　　「你知道，快接近月底了，你可以向聖誕老人許願要一個雄性人魚的公仔跟超人放一塊。」Clark向後坐到沙發上，解開了胸口的釦子。

　　「我兩百年前就不相信聖誕老人了。」鑽進超人的衣領中，用嘴唇尋找一塊好肉。

　　「那表示你還是相信了一百多年。」

　　「那是因為我兩百年前才知道人類 **幻想出** 聖誕老人 **這種東西** ！」

　　「如果你告訴人類的孩子這個，他們可是會哭的～」

　　Jason抬起頭，「真的這麼簡單就可以摧毀人類的夢想？」

　　「嗯哼。」Clark點點頭，輕輕吻了Jason的嘴唇。

　　「……」Jason愣了愣，「我能去摧毀小孩的夢想？」

　　「並沒有明文規定不行，但我們一般不做這個。」超人摟住人魚的腰。

　　「就直說不行吧，哼。」害他還期待了一下，他以為在雄性人魚成為人類夢想之前，他可以一直摧毀小朋友的夢想呢……

 

×

 

　　半夜Jason醒來喝水的時候腰還有點疼，超人並不在床上，也沒在他能感應到的空間內。

　　——應該又是哪裡要毀滅了吧……

 

　　Jason迷迷糊糊地爬回床上，打了個大大的呵欠倒回床上，在Clark的位置咕噥著嗅著他的味道，繼續進入睡眠之中……

 

★

 

　　隔天早上Jason被Clark設定的鬧鐘吵醒，眼睛都還沒睜開就開始摸索睡在旁邊的磨牙神器。

　　「早安，Jay。」

　　「嗯……」人魚困難的應了聲，想趕在超人出門上班前多啃他兩口。

　　「早餐想吃什麼？」

　　「正在吃……」

　　「我是說能吞進肚子裡的。」

　　Jason睜開了眼睛，還有點睡眼惺忪地坐到男友腰上，迷濛得發了一下呆。

 

　　「隔壁街口的雙層蛋土司，鱈魚、雞腿跟羊排各兩份。」說完又窩回Clark的胸口，繼續啃咬他。

　　「好。」Clark寵溺地揉揉Jason的黑髮，他的男友把陸海空食物都叫了兩輪，但也許是因為Clark不需要吃東西，他們的伙食開銷跟一般雙人家庭沒差多少。

 

　　「你今天要加班嗎？」

　　「我還沒去上班，不知道Perry會不會多派工作給我。」

　　「嗯……」即使腦袋還有點迷糊，Jason仍有把訊息給聽進去，他漸漸向上啃咬，最後來到Clark的嘴唇。

 

　　並不是傳統接吻，而是例行啃咬。

　　Clark搓搓人魚的腰後，很喜歡這個位置的手感，限下去的腰窩摸起來非常的……性感。

 

　　「Jay，你再咬下去，我就不能克制自己了。」

　　「反正還有點時間，超人。」Jason舔了舔他的鼻樑，看進那雙藍色的眼珠裡頭。

　　「你這樣蠱惑我，我該怎麼辦……」假裝無辜地彎起嘴角。

　　「關我什麼事？」Jason抬起上身，突然看到床頭櫃上的超人公仔跟另一個紅色的……雄性人魚！

 

　　雄性人魚的公仔！

 

　　「 **真的有聖誕老人！** 」人魚跳了起來，胸口壓在Clark臉上整個人攀在床頭櫃旁邊。

 

　　人魚公仔有一頭黑色的短髮，身上有一些透明的凝固水珠；他彎著紅色的魚尾，上半身蒼白赤裸，正好被彎著上臂的超人抱在胸前，兩人微笑凝視著對方……

 

　　「這樣你還要破壞小朋友的夢想嗎？」

　　「噢，當然要，」Jason撐著超人的肩膀，狡黠地露出他的小尖牙，「聖誕老人才不是全身紅色，而是穿著藍色制服、披著紅色披風；他不用馴鹿拉車，自己就能飛；而且他才不老，很年輕，嗯……」低下頭去吻了Clark的唇，「還有一身美肉……」

　　超人差點被後面這個形容給嗆到，但他還是笑著接受人魚黏膩開心的吻。

 

　　「喜歡嗎？」

　　「你做的？」Jason點點頭，「我覺得雄性人魚凝視超人的眼神還不夠露骨。」

　　「因為你的美肉聖誕年輕人，對雄性人魚有夢想，他眼中的雄性人魚就是這樣，對超人充滿了愛意。」

　　「那是食慾！」

　　「一樣的。」Clark翻身，將Jason壓在身下，「還有什麼願望嗎？」

 

　　Jason看著上方溫柔笑著的男人，藍色的眼睛再次美得像要出水。

　　「嗯，我想想……」人魚伸出手，勾住了男友的脖子，在對方壓下來準備吻自己前，笑著說：「可以去把白星POP退掉了～」吻上去。

　　「……」咦？

 

 

 

-end-

 

相信我是喜歡白星POP的……


	2. 箭頭

超人過去情史提及

\------------------------------

> #今天樹上又卡一隻貓（樓主）
> 
> 　　我的男友是一個熱愛自然、熱愛海洋的人，興趣是潛水，我如果有空的時候也會陪他一起，我深愛他在海底撈起一堆塑膠袋要我拿去砸元首腦袋時的表情跟飆的髒話，但大家都知道我不可能真的拿什麼去砸元首腦袋。
> 
> 　　咳，離題了，回到潛水。我的男友幾乎離不開海水，每個星期他一定會排定一個潛水的行程，他喜歡沐浴在海水中優遊自在，無論什麼季節。
> 
> 　　最近我發現了個很奇怪的現象，他這樣熱愛海水的人，有時如果只是浮潛的話，他除了裝備之外，基本是全裸的。有時候他會遨遊在一些海洋生物之間，張開他的手臂享受海水帶給他的溫暖包覆，伸展他身上的每一塊肌肉……那時候他真的太美了……
> 
> 　　然後……海豚們會圍繞著他，那畫面理應是很好很和諧的，但不知道是不是我的錯覺，海豚們會爭先恐後地……用牠們的下體去頂他……尤其是繁殖季節的時候更甚。
> 
> 　　我對男友說出了我的疑問，他說那是常有的事他不會在意這個，於是我只能一次又一次看海中的哺乳生物騷擾他，身為男友的我到底該說什麼他才會發現我會吃醋呢……

 

　　Clark看著底下的留言，這是第二天根本沒人正經回答他，回覆中大多都在起鬨他跟男友的閃光彈，再來就是重視海洋污染問題、重視海洋生態問題的（母海豚都去哪了？），還有慰問鼓舞他們邊潛水邊撿垃圾的——就是沒人回答他的問題。

　　然而這還不是最糟的，最糟的是當少年正義聯盟的任務結束，孩子們跟蝙蝠俠會報完任務總結之後，夜翼來到他身邊……

 

　　「超人，」這個幾乎也是他看著長大的青年說，「你有跟Jason說過你吃醋嗎？」

　　「！！？」Clark幾乎不可見地抖了一大下，「什麼意思？」

　　「別這樣，我知道那是你。」夜翼拿出他的手機，喜孜孜地翻出那則帖子。

　　「……」咦？

　　Clark平靜的臉上幾乎要藏不住他腦中飛快在跑的雜訊，雖然他知道蝙蝠家的孩子們每個都對電腦很有心得但 **到底誰** 會去查發這麼無聊的閃光帖的樓主是誰？

 

　　「嗯……」他頭痛地沉吟，「對，是我……」後來超人還是敗陣下來，對蝙蝠家來說每一條IP號碼上都寫了名字，他根本不可能躲得過如果他們想追查的話，「為什麼你們會對這個有興趣？」

　　「事實上，是紅羅賓，」夜翼二話不說將責任推給了弟弟，「原諒他，因為我也覺得你的第一句話太可疑了～」

　　「哪一句！？」居然第一句就露餡兒了！？

　　「樓主說得像他能真的去砸元首腦袋只是他不去而已，能辦到的人可不多。」

　　「……」

　　「你的電腦防密系統就跟一般家庭騙小偷的假警報一樣～」

　　Clark臉紅得想叫他別說了，明明有孤獨堡壘這麼厲害的外星科技可以加密，卻寧可用普通筆記型電腦發帖子還被熟人找到，沒有比這個更令人難堪的事了……

 

　　「那你……」超人深吸了口氣，「你有什麼建議給我嗎？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「……」Clark的臉垮了下去。

　　「這個週末我們會在蝙蝠俠的私人海灘烤肉，既然是家族聚會Jason也應該要來，他會游泳又喜歡潛水的話一定會玩得很開心的，噢，對了，我記得你說過他還會衝浪對吧？」

　　夜翼自顧自地說了一長串，Clark的鋼鐵之胃不知為什麼痛了起來……不過別誤會，其實超人很開心夜翼在家族聚會的時候會想到Jason這個『遠房親戚』，但如果不是因為透過他漏洞百出的帖子他會更開心的……

 

★

 

　　Clark起初沒想到的是，如果他要把夜翼的邀約告訴Jason，他就得先把自己發了帖子的事情告訴Jason……

 

　　「……」Jason的肩膀以下都泡在浴缸裡頭，紅色的魚尾擠出後半個浴缸，他將腦袋擺在超人穿著藍色制服的大腿上，「呣……說到底，吃醋是什麼意思？」

　　Clark揉揉他濕溽的頭髮，開了帖子卻沒被回答到，有人當面找他卻是要約Jason，真的跟Jason說時他卻更在乎吃醋的意思……超人欲哭無淚，真要解釋這個且要解釋到Jason能懂，有點困難……

 

　　人魚撐起身體，將手肘也抵到男友的腿上，讓後段的魚尾滑進浴缸裡頭。

　　「看著你被海豚調情我……」Clark的臉都紅了，「不是很習慣，尤其我知道牠們是在性騷擾你我卻不能阻止的時候。」

　　Jason很認真地點了個頭，「嗯。」稍微皺了下眉，像在思考，「幹嘛阻止？」

　　「……」超人用他的超級大腦快速地思考了一下，人魚沒有人類基本的性知識，也不曉得色情的定義……不，在人類社會待了一段時間，Jason知道『定義』，只是他不會把它當做是自己應該在意的事。

 

　　「海豚想要交配而已，只是搞錯對象我又剛好在那裡，牠們可沒對我說什麼 **下流粗俗** 的話。」

　　Clark不確定Jason是不是真的懂『下流粗俗』，畢竟有時候人魚也會學他找到的『資訊』在他們上床的時候說得很開心，那些不乏讓超人面紅耳赤心跳加速的言語……

 

　　「那牠們都說什麼？」

　　「啊？」Jason眨眨他清亮的綠眼睛，「『交配交配交配交配交配』無限循環。」

　　Clark噗哧一聲笑了出來，「認真的？」

　　「你知道一群海豚在旁邊喊著交配讓人壓力有多大嗎？就好像有20個Perry追著你要體育報導。」

　　超人忍不住打了個冷顫，聯合在一起他腦中居然浮現了20個Perry抓著稿子追著他喊交配的畫面。

 

　　看見Clark的反應Jason得意地哼笑了聲，「對吧？」

　　「你說的對。但我以為你樂在其中。」

　　「我樂在其中的是海水，而且看牠們追過來挺好玩的～」Jason壞心地彎起嘴角，「明明是那麼聰明的生物卻搞不清楚我跟母海豚的差別，就跟你一樣，Kal。」

　　「我怎麼了？」Clark無辜地笑著。

　　「一開始還以為我是母魚來著。」

　　「我從來沒以為你是母魚過！」超人笑著叫了出來，「天吶，Jay，你無論怎麼看就是雄性人魚～要怎麼做我才會認為你是母魚？」

　　「遮住我的上半身只露出魚尾告訴你我是人魚的話。」

　　「……」好像說得通……在認識Jason之前超人可從來沒想像過雄性人魚……

 

　　「咳，」Clark心虛地清清喉嚨，「一開始我們在聊什麼？」

　　Jason睨了他一眼，超人也是『雌性人魚後援會』的成員他一點也不意外！

 

　　「你還沒回答我什麼是吃醋！」Jason鼓著臉咬了他一口。

　　Clark嚥下一口口水，人魚隔著他制服咬著他手臂的感覺清晰可見，「就是我不想要你跟別人……或別的生物交往的感覺。」

 

　　Jason突然停止啃咬的動作，在人魚開始咬的時候讓他自主停下可不是見容易的事，Clark想他應該是要反駁他不會跟海豚交往之類的……

 

　　「Lois！」Jason的魚水拍打一下水面，濺起了不算小的水花。

　　「Lois怎麼了？」

　　「ClarkKent單箭頭Lois單箭頭超人！」

　　「……」什麼什麼什麼？？？Clark這次花了兩秒才消化這則訊息，「你怎麼會知道？」

　　「你去拯救世界的時候我聽見的，他們說 **那麼愛** Lois的Kent最後 **居然** 跟男人在一起！」

　　「那是很多年前的事了Jay……Lois現在也有交往對象，無論是ClarkKent或超人跟Lois之間已經沒有箭頭了。」

　　「就是曾經有過的意思？」Jason磨磨牙，「你我都知道那其實是雙箭頭！」

　　「……」Clark本來還想解釋什麼，見Jason那有點埋怨的樣子，心裡莫名其妙甜滋滋的，「你現在知道吃醋的感覺了？」

　　「！」Jason一愣，Clark的笑容更加綻放。

 

　　「拉奧啊，史詩般的一刻我要寫進日記裡～」Clark怎樣也沒想到總有一天沒有基本戀愛行為的人魚會因為他幾年前的暗戀感到吃醋，這真的太振奮人心了——

 

　　Jason還在發愣，沒有針對超人的得意做出反應。

 

　　再過三秒Jason的眼睛突然一亮，皺著的眉頭也放開了，豁然開朗般哼哼哼笑出來。

 

　　「原來那是吃醋，OK，我明白了～」人魚滿意地點點頭，繼續低下頭啃咬超人的手臂。

　　這下換Clark錯愕了，他才得意三秒啊！三秒太短暫， **根本不夠啊！！**

 

　　「Jay……」

　　「嗯？」專心研究超人手臂的肌理。

　　「你不多吃醋一點嗎？」

　　「吃完了。」舔舔他的手臂。

　　「才三秒鐘……」將手指放到人魚臉頰邊戳戳他，立刻被尖牙咬了一口，似乎在警告他不要打擾他享用甜點，「親愛的，」Clark意猶未盡地撥撥Jason的黑髮，「你在聽我說話嗎？」

　　「哼。」Jason的牙齒撕扯著超人粗壯的手臂，敷衍地回了個聲。

　　Clark嘟囊著，「我要吃醋我的手臂了。」

　　「你該吃醋的是你的全身，除了你的陰jing。」

 

　　Clark倒吸了口氣，粼粼水光閃在人魚蒼白細緻的皮膚上，沒有什麼比水中的Jason更誘人了。

　　——可是我的陰jing是能最深入你的東西啊……

　　超人紅著臉說不出口。

 

 

-end-

至於夜翼的邀約……有空再寫……

大家新年快樂：）


End file.
